Regigigas (Pokémon)
|} Regigigas (Japanese: レジギガス Regigigas) is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is the trio master of Hoenn's Legendary titans. Biology Regigigas is a large, white, golem-like Pokémon with seven black circular "eyes" arranged in a specific pattern. The pattern is Regigigas's way of showing its anger; its eyes glow red when it is provoked. It has six spots that are apart from its eyes, which appear to be gemstones. These gemstones seem to represent the other three Regis, with red gems representing , blue gems indicating , and silver gems representing . It has long arms, with three fairly human-like white fingers, and short legs that end in large mossy bushes instead of feet. Regigigas has large yellow bands on its shoulders and wrists, with a sloping section on its chest that appears to be its head and is also yellow. Its body is covered in black stripes, and it has moss growing in its back and feet. According to Sinnoh legend, Regigigas's strength enables it to move continents. Regigigas is a skilled craftsman. It created golems out of inanimate objects and brought them to life. Regigigas is also capable of controlling these Legendary titans, even if they already belong to a . It can also survive extreme conditions as it is able to work with the boiling temperatures of magma (1300-2400 °F °C) as well as frigid ice (-328 °F °C). When Regigigas is disturbed from its slumber, it goes on a rampage and shoots powerful beams of energy. When it is befriended, however, it is calm and gentle, as seen in Pillars of Friendship!. It is able to crush targets by using its signature move, . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Regigigas debuted in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. It lives in a temple in the mountains of Ten'i Village and had been asleep for centuries, subsequently having moss growing on its feet and shoulders. However, when Zero entered the Reverse World and began shattering pillars of ice within it, the glacier in front of Regigigas' temple suffered catastrophic explosions and began moving. This disturbed its slumber, rousing it into action. When Dawn's Buneary and failed to stop the glacier with the help of a large group of wild Pokémon, Regigigas appeared and commanded a herd of dozens of to hold the glacier back. Once the crisis was resolved, Regigigas returned to its temple. It was last seen using on during the ending credits. Regigigas made its main series debut in Pillars of Friendship! at the Snowpoint Temple. J wanted to steal it, and a result, it was rudely awakened. It went on a rampage afterwards, using Hyper Beam on anything. It even used to control Pyramid King Brandon's set of and force them to help it. At the end of the episode, it healed Brandon and his titans using to restore them from their petrification. It was then taken back to the temple to return to its slumber. Minor appearances A Regigigas appeared in Meowth's boss fantasy in Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama!, alongside . A Regigigas appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Regigigas appeared in the beginning of Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where it was summoned by a Unbound in Dahara City one hundred years prior to the events of the , alongside a and . The three fought Hoopa, but were easily defeated and sent back through portals to their original homes. Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Generations A Regigigas appeared in The Adventure, where it was awakened in the Snowpoint Temple by a nearby battle between and a wild . It proceeded to easily smack Probopass aside, shrug off Pikachu's attack, and retaliate with a devastating attack of its own. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations A Regigigas appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, its silhouette was first seen inside the Snowpoint Temple in Bogging Down Quagsire. When , Maylene, and Candice were about to freeze in a blizzard following their defeat at the hands of Jupiter, it was the one who carried them to safety. Whilst in her trance, Platinum unconsciously rolled over an empty Poké Ball to the creature, and it ended up in her bag before choosing to join in an effort to stop and 's clash. It was later named "Reg." In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, Hareta captures Regigigas by persuading it to help him stop Team Galactic. It first appeared in A Novel Test!! In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Regigigas appeared in PMDP33. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Regigigas appears as a . Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Regigigas appears as a statue, along with four and four , in Aegis Cave. When the player's team and Team Charm reach them, the statues come to life and battle the two teams. After being defeated, Regigigas rises again and smashes the ground with its fist, causing the earth outside to heave up and reveal the entrance to the Concealed Ruins. Afterwards, Regigigas can be battled again and recruited. Pokédex entries , , and out of clay, ice, and magma.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} }} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} In side games |area=Hippowdon Temple}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area=Sky Fortress, Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Desert: All (Random Legendary Encounters)}} |area=Melodious Woodland: A Colossal Throwdown}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 4}} |area=Event: Regigigas Appears}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super-Aura Test Lab (Special Boss)}} |area=Triangle Temple}} |area=Area 29: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |Movie Regigigas|Japanese|Japan|100|June 20 to August 31, 2008|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Movie Regigigas}} |Toys "R" Us Regigigas|English|United States|100|March 8 to 21, 2009|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Toys "R" Us Regigigas}} |Nintendo of Korea Regigigas|Korean|South Korea|100|June 20 to 21, 2009|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Nintendo of Korea Regigigas}} |Summer 2009 Regigigas|Spanish|Spain|100|July 11 to August 30, 2009|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Summer 2009 Regigigas}} |Summer 2009 Regigigas|Italian|Italy|100|July 18 to 19, 2009|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Summer 2009 Regigigas}} |Summer 2009 Regigigas|English|Europe|100|July 25 to September 7, 2009|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#European Summer 2009 Regigigas}} |Summer 2009 Regigigas|German|Germany|100|August 29 to October 4, 2009|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Summer 2009 Regigigas}} |Summer 2009 Regigigas|French|France|100|September 18 to 20, 2009; November 2, 2009|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Summer 2009 Regigigas}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Regigigas|American region|Online|60|March 16 to June 28, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Regigigas}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Regigigas|American region|Online|100|March 16 to June 28, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Regigigas}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Regigigas|PAL region|Nintendo Network|60|March 1 to 24, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Regigigas}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Regigigas|PAL region|Nintendo Network|100|March 1 to 24, 2018|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Regigigas}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Due to weakening it, Regigigas has more in common with than it does with other Legendary Pokémon. They share the same type, the same base stat total of 670, the same base stat of 160, and that limit their power. ** Regigigas and Slaking also have the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Regigigas is the only one of the Legendary titans not to have its type in its name. ** Regigigas is also the only one of the Legendary titans that does not use the remix of the Legendary titan battle theme in or . Instead, it uses the Sinnoh Legendary battle theme, much like in . *** In , however, the remix of the Legendary titan battle theme is used. * Regigigas is the only Pokémon that can learn TMs outside of moves it learns by leveling up, but cannot learn . * In Platinum, by hacking to obtain s, it is possible to trick the game into opening Rock Peak, Iceberg, and Iron Ruins: by catching the in-game Regigigas in a Cherish Ball, the game thinks the Regigigas was obtained at a Nintendo event. * In Generation IV, Regigigas is the only Pokémon required to acquire the Diploma that cannot be obtained without the use of Generation III games or an event, even with all Generation IV titles. This limitation occurs because Regigigas cannot be obtained without the use of the other Legendary titans, which in turn cannot be obtained without either importing them from Generation III or obtaining them in Platinum with an event Regigigas. * Regigigas is the tallest Normal-type Pokémon. * Regigigas is the only Generation IV Legendary Pokémon whose Attack stat is higher than its stat. * Regigigas is the lowest-leveled Legendary Pokémon that can be encountered in the wild, being level 1 when fought in . Origin Regigigas may be based on the s of Hebrew legend. The legends cast them as servants of higher powers and are said to have writing on their heads. When the writing is removed, the creature would be weakened, or even killed in some legends. It may also be based on the of Greek mythology. It could also draw some inspiration from the , a gigantic , due to its ability to easily manipulate mountains, while also notably sharing similarities to Ōmitsunu, a demigod who pulled land via ropes to expand his kingdom. Regigigas also seems to have parallels to the Legendary Golem of Prague, whose immense power also intimidated people. This ultimately resulted in it being overrun and sealed away in an attic. Conversely, Regigigas was sealed in a basement. Regigigas' being sealed could also be a reference to the aftermath of the , which resulted in the titans being imprisoned away in the underworld. Name origin Regigigas is a combination of ''regis, Latin for royal, and γίγας gigas, Greek for giant. In other languages Related articles *Reg *Hareta's Regigigas *Legendary titans External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Legendary Pokémon Category:Trio masters Category:Pokémon in no regional Pokédex de:Regigigas es:Regigigas fr:Regigigas it:Regigigas ja:レジギガス zh:雷吉奇卡斯